Officer Brady
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: AU fic: Brendan is a police officer and Ste is a criminal he catches.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to Hollyoaks!

Summary: AU fic: Brendan is a police officer and Ste is a criminal he catches.

A/N: Thank you to Iclabon for the prompt.

Officer Brady

Officer Brady was not a kind man. He was strong, purposeful. Tall build, dark hair, moustache. He had advanced through the police force through a mixture of determination and dirty tactics. He was not a clean cop.

Right now he was driving through the streets at night, fiddling with the radio and humming to himself. He was grateful to be alone; he didn't play well with others. He lived by himself in a large flat near work. It suited him fine, he didn't need anyone else. Not anymore.

He drove by the area he was meant to be looking out for. There had been a few complaints from neighbours; strange noises emitting from rooms, men and women of various ages hanging around, looking worse for wear. Brendan pulled up outside a particularly derelict building. He stepped outside, straightening his uniform and feeling for his gun and truncheon. He ought to call for more backup but that wasn't how he did things.

It was futile anyway. Anyone who saw the uniform would certainly run a mile. And yet some were too off their face to care; approaching him suggestively, faces smeared in lipstick. They made Brendan feel sick. He couldn't arrest them all, nor did he have enough evidence to do so. It was only when he heard noises coming from the building that he seized his opportunity. Truncheon in hand, he slipped through the door, unlocked. It seemed to be a council estate.

He located the room easily enough. The sounds inside were not ones of pleasure. Brendan felt his blood run cold as he heard a very male scream inside. Forgetting conduct, he leaned heavily against the door, throwing it off its hinges within moments. Inside was a large man, partly dressed. He wasn't the one Brendan was looking at however. There was a young lad, covers partially covering him. He had dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. His skin was flawless and his mouth curved upwards, begging to be kissed.

"What have we here then?" Brendan asked coolly, shutting the door behind him.

"It's not what it looks like" the larger man stuttered.

Brendan raised his eyebrows, smirking a little. "Oh it isn't? So what's this then?" He picked up a wad of cash on the dresser. The man made a lunge for it but Brendan placed the truncheon on his chest. "I don't think so"

Sighing, Brendan called it in. He couldn't handle the both of them alone. At least it seemed the man was going to cooperative. The younger man however…

"Ow!" Brendan exclaimed in some surprise as he shot past him, pushing him against the wall. "Ye stay here" he said sharply to the other man, before taking off after him.

It didn't take long to locate him. He had made it outside at least but after spotting another police car approaching, he had attempted to make a break down the street. Brendan caught him by the arm.

"Ye are only making it harder, son"

Blue eyes flashing, he bit him.

"Fuck!" Brendan cursed, staring after him. One of his colleagues approached him.

"Want me to-"

"I got it" Brendan murmured, making chase.

He was fast, but Brendan was faster. He caught up to him soon enough, grabbing him around the waist to restrain him.

"Oi! What is this? Aren't you supposed to be a copper? Ain't this police bru-bru…" he trailed off, unable to pronounce the word. He had a mancunian accent.

"Be quiet" Brendan muttered, getting his cuffs out effortlessly. He pushed him against a nearby car, placing his hands behind his back before cuffing him.

"This is getting a bit sexy, ain't it?" he purred, rubbing his arse against Brendan's crotch which was unfortunately placed to assist in the cuffing.

Brendan withdrew, his face set. "Now, son we can do this the hard way…"

"Oh aren't we already?" He said, staring at the bulge in Brendan's trousers.

Brendan was stunned momentarily. "What's yer name?"

"What's yours?"

"Officer Brady. Your turn"

"Ste" he said proudly, drawing himself straight. He was dressed in a white t-shirt, slightly hanging off at one shoulder and barely covering his stomach. Brendan noted a tattoo on his hip. He couldn't take his eyes away at first. Then he looked at his face. He had eye liner on but it was smudged. His hair was messy, but looked soft to touch. His lips were pouting, his eyes flashing in amusement and challenge. Brendan decided right there that he liked him.

"How old are yer?" He asked.

"Twenty-two"

Brendan raised his eyebrows sceptically. "Ye sure about that?"

Ste rolled his eyes. "I'm young looking, me. Good for my trade"

"Ah, yes" Brendan drew out the wad of cash from his pocket. "This yours then?"

"You aren't supposed to take that!" Ste said, his eyes wide. He made a grab for it but then remembered he was cuffed. He toppled into Brendan's chest, who held him fast.

"Why not? Did ye even work for it? Didn't sound like it to me"

Ste's eyes darkened at the memory. "He was being too rough"

"Man in your trade must be used to that" Brendan noted, wondering why he was taking such an interest.

Ste shrugged. "I haven't done it for long. Can't say I enjoy it much"

Brendan frowned. "I have to take ye in, ye know"

"Yeah" Ste looked a little deflated. "Or you could let me go?"

"And why would I?"

Ste's eyes darted around. "Uncuff me and I'll…" Ste looked down at his crotch.

Angrily, Brendan pushed him against the car, menacing close to his face. "I don't pay for it, kid"

"It was just an idea!" Ste spluttered. "Forget it!"

Brendan took a deep breath, releasing him.

"Please just, I can't go to prison" Ste said in a rush, his eyes wide and panicked. "You know what they'll do to someone like me in there!"

It was true. Brendan had seen it many a time. Slip of a boy like this, with the experience he had, there was no questioning it. His radio signal started to crackle.

"Did you get him?" someone asked on the other end.

Ste looked at him, his lips no longer pouting but wobbling. He looked so young, so small. Brendan hesitated before answering.

"No. I lost him" he said, switching the radio off.

"Thank you!" Ste said, tears in his eyes.

"Don't mention it" Brendan said gruffly, reaching to uncuff him. "And I mean that, don't mention it. I don't wanna see ye round here again, got it?"

Ste nodded frantically. "Promise" once uncuffed he reached onto his tip toes and kissed Brendan's cheek. "Thank you" and off he scuttled.

Brendan stared after him, a little stunned. There was something about the lad that Brendan couldn't put his finger on. A part of him had been reluctant to let him go, not for the law, but for himself. Sighing, he walked back to his car, pleased it was the end of his shift. He had only walked a few feet however when he heard that unmistakeable scream.

"Jesus, Stephen" he said to himself, the name rolling off his tongue. He turned on his heel, sprinting in the direction of the scream.

It didn't take long to find the culprit. He had Stephen backed into an alley, throwing his weight around.

"I didn't take your money!" Stephen stuttered, his back against the wall.

"Who did then?"

"Must have been that guy you arranged for me!" Stephen replied, the fear in his voice evident. "Please, Danny. I didn't take it!"

"Is there a problem here?"

Danny turned round swiftly, a glint in his eye. "Hello, officer. Nothing to see here"

"I'll be the judge of that" Brendan walked forwards, hand on his gun.

"I don't want any trouble" Danny said pleasantly enough. He was a short, plump man. Everything was starting to click into place in his mind.

"Neither do I. Just let the kid go and we'll say no more"

"I can't do that I'm afraid"

Brendan raised his eyebrows. "Is that right?" he took another step closer.

Stephen looked at him from behind Danny's back. He mouthed the word "go", his face stricken. Brendan couldn't make sense of it, why did he want him to leave him? Distracted momentarily, Danny took his chance to grab Stephen by the scruff of the neck, pointing a gun at his head.

"Take one more step and I'll shoot his pretty little head off"

Brendan steeled himself. "Let him go"

"Why should I? You'll arrest me anyway"

"Just… give him to me"

Danny must have seen something in his expression. "Do you know him?"

"No" Brendan said. "It's my duty to protect people"

"Is it now?" Danny sneered, gripping Stephen that little bit tighter. "Well, it's my job to cover loose ends and this one has been giving me trouble for months" Danny promptly stepped on Stephen's foot, hard. Stephen cried out, tears streaming down his face.

"Ye are really testing my patience" Brendan said, whipping out his gun and pointing it at Danny's face. "Last chance"

"Can you fire before I kill him?"

Brendan wavered. "We'll find out, won't we?"

"I hope he doesn't mean anything to you. Otherwise your little friend here isn't going to last the night"

Brendan tightened his jaw. He looked into Stephen's eyes, seeing sadness reflected there. He looked beautifully broken, limp in Danny's grip. Danny grinned triumphantly. Next moment however, Stephen's eyes glinted and he bit down on Danny's hand, hard. Danny yelped, releasing him and allowing Brendan to get a clear shot, in the arm.

Danny toppled to the floor and so did Stephen. Brendan sprung forwards, grabbing Stephen around the waist.

"We need to move, now!"

"But, but you shot him!"

"Only a flesh wound, he'll be fine"

"Brendan" Stephen gasped. "I can't walk"

Brendan pondered this. "Come on" he said gruffly, wrapping his jacket around Stephen's shoulders and lifting him into his arms. He went off at a sprint, glad he was keeping in shape.

"My hero!" Stephen giggled, collapsing unconscious against Brendan's chest.

Brendan's car was where he had left it. He laid Stephen carefully out in the back seat and put his sirens on, heading for home.

Xxx

Stephen didn't wake up until Brendan had settled him down in his own bed.

"Where am I?"

"My place" Brendan said, pouring himself a drink. "Want one?"

"No thanks" Stephen sat up carefully, wincing. "My foot kills"

"Want me to look at it?"

"Would you?" Stephen lifted the covers off himself. Brendan put his drink down and pulled Stephen's socks off. Stephen winced again, flinching from Brendan's touch.

"Hold still, Stephen"

"Stephen? Have you forgotten my name already? It's Ste"

Brendan simply stared at him until he understood.

"Oh… right. Okay then"

"I think it's just badly bruised" Brendan murmured. "I'll bandage it up though if ye like"

"Great, thanks" Stephen looked around. "Nice place you've got here"

"Mm" Brendan said, going to the bathroom for the first aid kit.

"You live alone?"

"Yep" Brendan returned and started wrapping his foot up. "Do you?"

"Yeah, just me" Stephen sounded a little sad when he said that. He shook himself as though to snap out of it. "No boyfriend then?"

Brendan stared at him. "Ye assume I'm…?"

"Gay? Yeah. Trust me, you kinda need a sixth sense for these things in my line of work"

"Yeah, yer line of work…" Brendan said, frowning. "Who was that Danny guy?"

"Changing the subject?" Stephen laughed, then sighed. "He handles my…contracts"

"In other words, ye give him most of what ye make"

"Pretty much"

"Why?"

"Who else is gonna look after me?"

Stephen's eyes pierced into his own, soft and sad.

"Ye call that looking after ye?"

Stephen shrugged. "He offers me some protection, at least he did…" He frowned a little. "Thank you though, for saving me"

"It's no problem" Brendan said gruffly. Something was nagging him. "Ye and Danny? Ye aren't… he doesn't expect…?" Brendan trailed off, uncomfortable.

"What? No! No, course not" Stephen blushed.

"Good" Brendan said without thinking.

"Good?" Stephen's lips curved into a smile.

Brendan laughed a little. "For some reason, I like ye"

Stephen raised his eyebrows, the smile still present on his lips. "Yeah?" he looked so eager, so young.

Brendan licked his lips. "Ye can stay here a while, if ye want"

Stephen looked unsure. "What's the catch?"

"No catch. Just keep a low profile, yeah?"

Stephen nodded, resting his head against the wall.

"I'll take the couch" Brendan said, rising.

"Don't be silly, it's your bed!"

"Ye need to rest up"

"Then share, I don't bite" Stephen grinned mischievously. "Much"

Brendan sighed and settled next to him.

"I am ye know"

"What's that?"

"Gay"

"Knew it!"

"Yeah, alright" Brendan chuckled to himself.

Stephen sidled up beside him. "So if I propositioned you…?"

"I ain't paying for it"

"I wouldn't want you to"

Brendan looked at him, trying to determine if he was being genuine. He was satisfied that he was. And then he was kissing him, and somehow he felt a kind of ache, deep in his chest. Something unusual passed between them. Brendan suddenly felt as if he knew him, deep in his bones and at the bottom of his soul.

He broke away, breathing hard.

"What is it?" Stephen asked, eyes as wide as saucers.

"Who are ye?"

Stephen looked at him in bafflement for a while until his expression cleared. "I'm yours" he said it with such solemnity that Brendan had to believe him.

He kissed him again, pushing him into the bed. His poor clothes were discarded; Stephen fondled his handcuffs playfully.

"Later" he promised, smirking.

And then he was stripping him out of his police uniform, his hands running over the contours of his chest. Stephen grabbed a nipple between his teeth, tugging hard. He switched their positions, straddling Brendan, a glint in his eye. He knew how to please a man. Brendan didn't want that. He flipped Stephen onto his back again.

"Let me take care of ye this time, alright?"

Stephen nodded wordlessly, allowing Brendan's fingers to caress him, their gentleness unheard of in Stephen's world, he imagined. But Stephen seemed content enough, undamaged. His eyes squeezed shut as Brendan penetrated him. It had been a while for Brendan and Stephen felt tight all around him. His groans were unrehearsed and reverberated right into Brendan's body. He'd used a condom, naturally, even though Stephen had promised that he was clean. Even so, the feeling of Stephen wrapped around him was enough to send Brendan over the edge in what seemed like no time at all. He knew there would be a round two later, slower, sensuous.

Brendan collapsed beside him afterwards, drawing him against his chest. Stephen rattled the handcuffs by his side playfully.

"Please?"

Brendan rolled his eyes, allowing him to play with him a while. It was funny, how he trusted him. Stephen could have tied him to the bed, stolen his money, and ran. He didn't. Instead he teased the tip of Brendan's penis in his mouth, grinning all the while. He drew him in deep, almost choking on the length. Brendan pushed his hips up to meet him, strangely enjoying the feeling of Stephen gagging around him.

Stephen's hands were on his thighs, rubbing in smooth circles. He knew just where the pleasure points were on Brendan's body, as though he had it memorised. It occurred to him why Stephen was in this line of work, and why now Brendan would never let him be again.

When he was close to climax, Stephen drew away, smiling all the while. Brendan stared after him, wondering what he was doing. Stephen began to touch himself, his eyes rolling back into his head and emitting soft moans of pleasure. It was enough to drive Brendan insane with longing, and yet Stephen wouldn't touch him.

Stephen allowed himself to orgasm before finally touching a seething Brendan. He was so wound up and aroused he came alongside a stream of profanities. Stephen laughed at him, unlocking the handcuffs. Brendan immediately pounced on him, trapping him. Stephen simply laughed harder until Brendan silenced him with a kiss.

"Ye aren't going anywhere" Brendan practically growled.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Stephen countered, kissing the tip of Brendan's nose. "Officer Brady" he said with mock gravity.

"And don't ye forget it" Brendan kissed him again, claiming him once more.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Brendan awoke the next day with Stephen in his arms. He glanced at his clock, groaning softly when he realised he had to get up for work. He slipped out of bed as carefully as he could but thankfully Stephen seemed to be a deep sleeper. He showered and dressed himself before making himself a coffee. He did a double take when he realised he had company for once. He normally didn't let his lovers spend the night. He made Stephen a coffee and then threw some bacon into a frying pan.

The smell must have woken Stephen up because he raised himself to a sitting position, sniffing the air. Brendan's flat was large and the bed was situated in a generous living room, kitchen adjacent.

"Something smells good" Stephen murmured, wrapping the covers around himself.

"Ye want me to run ye a bath? I have to go work soon but ye might as well make yerself at home"

"Yeah, thanks" Stephen seemed a little less confident this morning. Brendan was struck by how small he seemed, how young. He pulled his dirty clothes around himself like a shield.

Brendan wordlessly went to run the bath and left out one of his shirts for Stephen to wear as well as a pair of jogging bottoms that didn't fit him anymore. He turned the bacon off and grabbed some white bread, none of that healthy wholemeal shit. He slavered on some butter and placed the bacon inside. Stephen stared at it hungrily. Brendan idly wondered when he had last ate.

Stephen got up carefully, limping a little on his foot. Brendan strode forward to help him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Thanks" Stephen muttered, blushing. He sat down and looked at Brendan with wide eyes as though asking for permission.

"Tuck in" Brendan instructed, grabbing a piece of bacon and popping it into his mouth. "I've gotta run. Bath's running and I've left ye some clothes. Be home around five, alright?"

Stephen nodded. He'd already wolfed down one sandwich.

"More food in the fridge, help yerself" Brendan hesitated before kissing the top of his head. "See ye"

Xxx

Ste heard the door click shut and lock. He breathed a sigh of relief. He felt safe here, more safe than he had felt in years. He finished the rest of his breakfast, practically licking the plate clean before he hobbled to the bathroom.

It felt wonderful in the warm water. Ste couldn't remember the last time he'd had a proper bath. Brendan had left him a towel which he wrapped tightly around his waist. He examined himself in the mirror, appalled at how gaunt he look. He scrubbed at his face until the eyeliner came off. He felt more like himself after that. Looking at Brendan's clothes, Ste smiled a little. He held them close to his face, examining them. They smelt of him; that strong masculine scent. The shirt was far too large for him but the trousers fit alright. Ste still had to tighten them a little though.

He stepped out of the bathroom feeling like a new man. He immediately raided the fridge, wondering why someone who lived alone had so much food. He grabbed everything he could find; peanut butter, cheese, bread. He raided the cupboard and grabbed two packets of crisps. He would make sure to replace everything when he could. He hadn't eaten properly in days though and his stomach groaned under the strain.

He made a picnic of sorts on the bed. He managed to cross his legs and started on the peanut butter, using a blunt knife to fish inside. He licked it clean, savouring the taste on his tongue. He was careful not to spill any on Brendan's nice shirt. He wasn't sure why Brendan had chosen this one. It was blue and silky to touch and was probably really expensive. Ste rolled the sleeves up as he started on his first packet of crisps.

He heard the door go and froze. Brendan said he was alone, who would come? Ste wondered if he had any other lovers on the go and felt strangely annoyed about it. He frowned, prepared to tell them to do one.

"Ste"

Ste froze, recognising the voice.

"You better open this door, I know you're in there"

Ste crawled to the end of the bed, cowering in fear.

"I'll wait here all day until Officer Brady turns up. I mean it"

Ste hesitated. "How did you find me?"

Danny laughed a little. "Wasn't hard once I found out his badge number. Contacts in high places, as you well know"

"He'll go mad if he knows you're here" Ste warned.

"Better not tell him then. Open the door. I won't hurt you"

Ste carefully stepped off of the bed. "Promise?"

"I promise"

Ste unlocked the door, opening it carefully. Danny pushed it wide open, his hands finding their way to Ste's neck, choking him.

"You little shit. You think you can get away that easily?"

"Danny!" Ste gasped, hardly able to breathe. "Please"

Danny tossed him onto the bed like he weighed no more than a toy. He stepped closer as Ste scrambled away from him, peanut butter finding its way into the bed covers.

"What do you want with me?"

"I want my best client back. Turns out your customers miss ya"

"Already?" Ste asked, somewhat naively. That wasn't the reason at all. Danny didn't like people leaving without his say so. In fact, Ste didn't know of any of his men or women who had been allowed to leave of their own accord.

Danny waved his good hand in Ste's face, his other arm was in a sling. Ste felt oddly satisfied at that.

"If you take me he'll come looking for me and god knows what he'll find" Ste warned, his eyes wide.

Danny hesitated, sneering at him. "You think so?" he looked around at the messy bed covers and the used condom on the dresser. His eyes lit up. "Where's the money you made?"

"He didn't pay me!" Ste yelled, defensive.

"Didn't he? He let you stay though, right? What do you think he wants with you?"

"He… he…" Ste fumbled for words. "He likes me" he said quietly, head bowed. Danny's laughter was like knives cutting into his flesh.

"Likes you? Get a grip. He's only after one thing" Danny gripped Ste's chin, speaking directly into his face. "This isn't the end of it. You tell your Officer Brady I don't share my toys, got it?" He let him go, Ste falling backwards onto the bed. "See you around" he said, slamming the door shut behind him. Ste hastily went to re-lock it. Then he crawled underneath the covers, shivering in fear and shame.

Xxx

Brendan was distracted all day. He'd got into a bit of trouble for not 'finding' Stephen but he was a good liar and he managed to talk his way out of it. That promotion was looking more and more unlikely. Brendan didn't care, he had found something much more interesting.

Brendan was notoriously a lone wolf. He rarely went on the nights out arranged by the other officers. He didn't date, ever. Sometimes he found a boy to warm his bed but he never learnt their name or let them stay over. Brendan didn't do attachments. He didn't care about anyone. Not anymore.

And yet there was Stephen, a boy he had only just met and Brendan felt more attached to him than he had been to anyone for a long time. There was just something about him. Brendan wanted to keep him safe but most importantly, he wanted to keep him as his own. He recoiled at the idea of other men touching him and knew it was irrational and prematurely possessive but he wasn't going to allow Stephen back into that old life of his.

He hoped he was okay back at Brendan's. He was certain he was eating him out of house and home but that didn't matter. Brendan decided to bring home a takeaway. Poor lad clearly hadn't had many hot dinners inside him lately. It felt strange, looking forward to going home and having someone there, occupying and warming the place.

Brendan tapped his fingers against the desk, wishing the day would hurry up and end.

Xxx

Ste remained cocooned in Brendan's covers for some time. It was always his way of dealing with things; run and hide, avoid. He didn't think Danny was coming back again today but he was still afraid. He knew what he was capable of. Ste remembered his old friend, Vinnie. They had stuck together when Ste had first gotten involved in Danny's business. Vinnie was a few years younger than him but he was tough, he knew how to deal with Danny. He taught Ste a lot; about how to cope with customers, how to make men come quickly and get it over with but still have their money's worth.

They were both small and blonde, almost twins to the untrained eye. Sometimes Danny would send them in together for customers and Ste would try not to giggle at seeing Vinnie naked because they were friends, and it felt weird. There were nights when they'd simply curl up together and sleep. Sometimes Vinnie would kiss him, just friendly like, and Ste would smile and hold him close.

Ste never did find out what he did to piss Danny off. One day Vinnie was there, holding his hand and feeding him peanut butter he'd stolen from the corner shop, and then the next day he was gone. Ste never found out what happened to him. That was almost a year ago now. Ste sighed, beginning to calm down. Thoughts of Vinnie provided him with the necessary strength to emerge from beneath the covers.

Ste winced as he saw the state of the bed covers. He pulled them into a bundle and put them in the washing machine. Brendan would be back in a few hours and Ste didn't want him to see him in this state. He tidied up the food on the bed and washed a few plates up before switching the television on. Feeling a little cold, he found one of Brendan's black jumpers and threw it on, feeling safer with the scent of Brendan all around him. After that he must have dozed off because he awoke to Brendan putting food on the table.

"Good day?" Brendan asked conversationally.

Ste nodded, sitting up. "Something smells good"

"Thought ye might like a curry"

Ste's mouth began to water. "Perfect"

He ate with gusto, hardly caring that some of the food was burning his tongue. Brendan watched him eat with amusement but he ate with the same enthusiasm. Ste licked his plate clean once more and Brendan laughed, wiping a bit of sauce off his nose.

"Ye mucky pup"

With food hot in his belly and Brendan back, Ste felt some of his confidence returning. He pulled himself around to the other end of the table and deposited himself in Brendan's lap, wrapping his arms around him.

"You like me dirty, don't you?"

"Depends" Brendan replied, his voice a low growl.

Ste didn't wait to find out what it depended on, he pressed his lips eagerly against Brendan's. His moustache felt soft against his skin in an odd way. Brendan hadn't changed out of his uniform yet and Ste felt behind him for his handcuffs.

Brendan grabbed his wrists, pinning them behind his back and smirking. "Naughty" he murmured.

"Put the cuffs on, officer, I'll come quietly"

Brendan's mouth twitched in amusement. He pulled them both upright, pressing their bodies flush against each other. "That'll be a first" he murmured, dragging Ste over to the bed.

He was right, Ste didn't come quietly. Not the first time, nor the second. Ste was gratified to find that Brendan didn't either. Afterwards they lay sweating and panting on the bed, Brendan's arm protectively around Ste's shoulders. Brendan turned his head to the side, his fingertips brushing Ste's collar bone. Ste fidgeted at the sensation; he was extremely ticklish. Brendan's hand stilled suddenly.

"Are these…bruises?" He asked, his tone short. Ste froze.

"Where?"

"On yer neck"

"Um"

"I didn't do that, did I?" Brendan seemed unsure of himself. It sent a shiver down Ste's spine that he even considered he could be responsible.

"No, it wasn't you" Ste said softly, reassuring him once he saw how troubled Brendan looked. "Danny came round"

"He what?" Brendan nearly rose from the bed but Ste pulled him back down again.

"Please don't kick off. It was nothing"

"Nothing? He had his hands around yer neck!"

"I know… but that's just Danny, init?"

"He hurts ye?" Brendan's expression darkened.

"Well sometimes" Ste said quietly, tears forming in his eyes when he thought once more of Vinnie. "Can we not talk about it? Please?"

Brendan looked into his face, probably sensing how upset he was. He took a deep breath and held Ste tighter. The subject was dropped, at least for now.

"So did you get into trouble at work? Because of me?"

"What? No. No it was fine" Brendan answered, still distracted.

Ste curled his body against Brendan's, burying his face in his chest. "I'll try and be out of your way, soon as I can"

Brendan looked at him carefully. "Stay as long as ye need, Stephen"

"What's in it for you though?" Ste asked, Danny's cruel words echoing in his head. Brendan kissed him for what seemed like a long time. Ste began to giggle against his mouth. "For my body, is it?" he gestured to himself alluringly, making Brendan chuckle. Ste's smile was bright, knowing he'd broken Brendan out of his bad mood.

"Partly" Brendan murmured, brushing his hand against one of Ste's nipples. "Mostly because I like ye. Does it really have to mean more than that?"

"No" Ste said, still smiling. "That's good enough for me" he settled back against Brendan's chest, feeling warm and special as he held him. Danny was wrong; Brendan was different. Ste knew then he would please him for as long as he wanted him around. He would find a way to pay his way too, somehow. Ste sighed, feeling happier than he had in ages.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Brendan awoke the next morning to an empty bed. Eyes lidded, chest bare, he groped the covers with his hand in puzzlement.

"Stephen?" he whispered questioningly.

"I'm here" Stephen replied, standing in his boxers. "I was cold" he explained. He was holding Brendan's black jumper which he carefully placed over his exposed body.

"Come back to bed then" Brendan murmured, too sleepy to react. Stephen threw himself across the bed, wincing at the slight impact on his foot.

"Ye idiot" Brendan mumbled, wrapping his arms around him. "I can keep ye warm ye know"

"Oh I know that" Stephen replied, his eyes glinting mischievously. "Fancy warming me up now?" He pulled the jumper up surreptitiously to show part of his stomach. He ran his hand over his belly button, stroking the soft, dark hairs there.

"Ye are insatiable" Brendan grinned, eyes closed.

"Is that a no, Officer?"

"I am just demonstrating some restraint"

"I wish you would demonstrate some _restraint _on me" Stephen practically purred, his lips pouting dangerously.

Brendan chuckled low in his throat. "Is that an invitation?"

"Might be" Stephen smiled a slow, easy smile.

Brendan glanced at the clock. Stephen's hand was already beginning to drift into the waistband of his boxers. It didn't take long to decide; Stephen was on top of him in moments, straddling his lap.

"Keen aren't we?" Brendan's voice was a low rumble.

"Aren't you?" Stephen countered, kissing down Brendan's chest.

Brendan stroked the hairs at the back of his neck. "Of course"

Brendan attempted to flip their positions but Stephen held him still.

"My turn"

"Stephen-"

"Trust me" Stephen whispered, his blue eyes dancing.

Brendan gave the briefest of nods as Stephen's head disappeared low beneath the covers.

What followed was a mind blowing blow job. Stephen really did have the skills of his trade but all Brendan could think of was placing himself inside Stephen's warmth, other than his mouth. He pulled him up so he was straddling his lap once more. Stephen grinned devilishly at him before he wet his fingers, slipping one inside and groaning as his forehead knocked against Brendan's.

Two, three fingers later, Stephen was writhing in pleasure above him. Brendan's cock twitched, rubbing against Stephen's entry, condom intact. Stephen gently eased himself onto him, eyes closed in pleasure.

He rocked against him, head thrown back. Brendan's fingers dug into his hips, holding him in place. Brendan was intensely grateful that he lived alone, the noises Stephen was making. Stephen brought his face down to Brendan's level, kissing him deeply. Brendan tangled his fingers in his hair, groaning softly against his mouth. Stephen worked himself as he continued to pleasure Brendan and it was only a matter of time until they were both climaxing, breaths heavy and sweet.

Afterwards, jumper discarded, Brendan curled himself around Stephen's smaller frame and fell promptly asleep.

Xxx

Brendan woke once more to new smells coming from the kitchen. He sat up, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. "What's going on?"

Stephen grinned impishly. "Making breakfast silly"

Brendan grunted, impressed. "Ye cook too?"

"Oh yeah. I'm pretty good, me" Stephen replied proudly.

Brendan swept out of bed, his arms around Stephen's waist in moments. "Smells good" he murmured, kissing the nape of Stephen's neck.

Stephen wiggled, slapping his hand with the spatula. "Go sit at the table"

"Bossy too, no surprise there" Brendan grinned, squeezing his arse.

"Cheeky" Brendan appreciated the blush spreading across his chest and neck. "Here you are" Stephen said in that accent of his. He placed bacon, eggs, beans and toast in front of Brendan. His mouth began to water.

"This looks… tasty" Brendan noted, his eyes never leaving Stephen's.

Stephen shrugged. "Least I can do" he commented, as Brendan tucked in. "A small way of thanks before I go"

Brendan paused mid-bite. "Go?"

Stephen sat opposite him. "Well yeah, I can't impose on you forever, can I?"

"Can't ye?" Brendan put down his fork. "Where would ye go?"

Stephen looked uncomfortable. "I'm sure Danny would-"

"No" Brendan said sharply. "Are ye serious, Stephen?"

Stephen frowned a little. "I can take care of myself"

Brendan put a small amount of pressure on his injured foot, making Stephen wince. "Evidently"

"Where else can I go?" Stephen pouted. "I haven't got any friends, not really"

"No one?" Brendan thought this over.

"Friends just… complicate matters" Stephen said grimly.

"Ye speaking from experience?"

Stephen bowed his head, looking distressed. "I had a friend, Vinnie, he um… I don't know where he is"

"Vinnie?" Brendan repeated, the name striking a chord.

"Yeah. He was younger than me but he helped me a lot, taught me stuff" Stephen looked incredibly sad. "We were like two peas in a pod, they nicknamed us the twins"

"Ye look alike?" Brendan queried, interested.

"A little. Hair colour, eyes… skinniness" Stephen smiled in self deprecation. "What is it?" Stephen asked, sensing Brendan's ill ease.

"Nothing, just… I knew a young lad called Vinnie, once"

"Oh?"

"Scrawny little thing, met him in a bar. He was only just of age"

"The Vinnie I knew was only eighteen when we met" Stephen said, frowning.

Brendan nodded. "That's right"

"You think he's the same guy?" Stephen looked distinctly annoyed which amused Brendan greatly.

"Jealous are we?"

"Yes!" Stephen exclaimed, much to Brendan's surprise. A sudden thought struck him.

"Vinnie and you didn't…?"

"No" Stephen shook his head. "But, he was mine. My friend" Stephen looked troubled.

"It might not be the same guy" Brendan said reasonably. "Do ye have a picture?"

Stephen shook his head sadly. "It doesn't matter, he's long gone"

"What happened?"

"He upset Danny somehow, never saw him again. Been little over a year now"

"I'm sorry" Brendan said, and he meant it. "As a policeman I could put him on the missing persons register, have a look for him?"

Stephen considered this. "I'd appreciate that, thank you. How will you tell me if you find him though, when I'm gone?"

"Ye had better stay a few more days" Brendan said reasonably. Inside, he was positively gleeful.

Stephen nodded, not sensing the hidden agenda. "If you don't mind?"

"Course not" Brendan said gruffly, hiding his smile. "Ye gonna eat with me then?"

Stephen smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Sure" he said softly, sitting and stealing a piece of Brendan's toast.

Xxx

Ste sat cross-legged on Brendan's bed, silently watching him get ready for work. He didn't want to admit it out loud but he was scared to spend the day here alone again in case Danny came back. An odd sense on pride prevented him from telling Brendan this but somehow the older man sensed something was not quite right.

"Okay?" he whispered, tilting Ste's chin up to look at him. Ste nodded, doing his best to wipe his face of all expression. "Ye got any plans for today?"

Ste shrugged. "Maybe I'll go out for a bit" he said reasonably. Brendan's eyes flashed a little, alarming him. "Bad idea?"

"With Danny after ye? Bit risky don't ye think?"

"He'll only find me here" Ste said miserably. "Vinnie couldn't hide forever"

Brendan's mouth set. "Ye had better come out with me today then, hadn't ye?"

"I don't need you to protect me" Ste grumbled.

"Don't ye?"

Ste glared at him but Brendan only laughed.

"Come on, Stephen. It's gotta be better than sitting around here all day, right?"

Ste considered this before reluctantly nodding in assent.

"Good boy" Brendan said, flashing him a grin. He was quite unnerving sometimes but Ste felt nothing but safe with him. He supposed it was something to do with Brendan being an Officer but also something else he couldn't put his finger on.

"Better get dressed" Brendan said, shaking him from his thoughts. Ste gathered the clothes Brendan had given him yesterday. "Perhaps we'd better buy ye some clothes yer own size, if ye are here a few more days" Ste nodded, slipping the shirt over his head. Brendan sat beside him, staring at him intently. "Ye alright? Bit quiet today…"

Ste shrugged. "Been a weird couple of days"

"I hope ye don't think I'm holding ye here against yer will. Ye are free to leave anytime" Brendan's jaw tightened at those last words. Ste looked up at him, a small smile on his lips.

"I know" he said. "Not used to people being so nice to me" he added. Brendan reached out as though to touch him but then seemingly thought better of it.

He cleared his throat. "Ready to go then?"

Ste nodded, hopping off the bed. His foot was feeling much better; he could put pressure on it at least to walk. Brendan helped him nonetheless, strong arm wrapped around his waist.

The morning passed uneventfully. Ste sat in the passenger side of the police car, trying not to draw attention to himself. Brendan only dealt with a few misdemeanours but it was fascinating all the same watching him work. A few times Ste had recognised the criminals. He'd put the hood of Brendan's jacket up to cover his face more than once. He didn't need anyone running back to Danny about him.

At lunch time, Brendan stopped off to buy Ste some clothes. They bought a few t-shirts and some jogging bottoms. Brendan treated him to a lovely blue polo that Ste had eyed appreciatively. Brendan had turned his nose up at a canary yellow one Ste had also spotted. They walked out the shop with a few bags. The trip had been clinical. Ste noted that Brendan didn't like touching him in public. In fact, he was quite stiff. Ste didn't let this faze him; he was used to clients coming to him who were in the closet. There were only a few who wanted to take him out as their boyfriend, for appearances sake of course. Brendan wasn't a client though and Ste began to wonder if he knew the whole story about his companion. He decided to leave it until they were in private once more to save Brendan any discomfort.

They slipped back into the car, Ste holding the shopping bags. He pushed them under the seat to hide them from view. Brendan smiled at him appreciatively, squeezing his thigh. Ste blushed a little, glancing up at him lustily. Ste took a moment to note how attractive Brendan was. Dark hair styled up, pale blue eyes framed by dark lashes. Moustache that was strangely soft to touch. Firm, toned body with a copious amount of chest hair that Ste enjoyed running his fingers through.

Ste idly wondered what Brendan saw in him. He knew he had a pretty face; it worked well with clients who preferred the more fresh faced look. Ste wore the eye liner to enhance the look of his own youth but mostly it just made him look rough and ready. His skinny frame made him look delicate, feminine almost. It worked as a nice transition for those who were unsure of being with a man. They soon lost those inhibitions.

Ste bowed his head, self-conscious all of a sudden. He could still feel Brendan's gaze on him, sharp and keen. He knew somehow he would be fucked into oblivion when they returned home. Feeling mischievous, he leaned over Brendan's seat as though looking for something, brushing his hand against Brendan's crotch. Brendan drew a sharp intake of breath, especially when Ste allowed his shirt to ride up, exposing the skin of his back. He pulled back, pulling his best seductive expression. He wanted to test how restrained Brendan could be, out in public like this.

Brendan started the car up, his eyes barely concealing their lust. He said nothing, simply drove. Ste wondered if it hadn't worked until they pulled into a deserted space and the engine was shut off. Ste grinned wickedly, moving down his seat at the same time Brendan unbuckled himself, cock already erect and enticing. Ste took him in his mouth, working his magic. Brendan gripped him, eyes closing involuntarily. It was a quick one, Ste barely suppressed his giggle at how quickly he had managed to turn Brendan on. He knew his face was flushed and wicked looking as he wiped the cum from his lips. Brendan kissed him, hard, tasting himself in the process.

Ste re-seated himself, feeling immensely proud.

"Smug git" Brendan murmured, but it was affectionate, as was the way he thumbed Ste's cheek.

Brendan drove them back after that. He didn't live far from the station so they walked back. Ste brushed his hand against Brendan's, testing the water. Brendan gave him a crooked smile in response.

"I think you like having me around" Ste piped up suddenly.

"Is that right?"

Ste walked ahead of him as they neared the flat, wiggling his hips seductively. "You know it"

"Get up those stairs" Brendan growled, his eyes glinting. Ste grinned, slapping Brendan on the arse and fleeing upstairs. Brendan caught up with him easily, especially with his bad foot. He grabbed him around the waist, hoisting him into his arms as he unlocked the door.

Ste kicked his legs, wiggling in his arms. "You git!"

"Ye love it, don't deny it" Brendan replied, dumping him unceremoniously on the bed and immediately climbing on top of him.

"Maybe" Ste said with a sly grin, wrapping his arms around Brendan's neck. "What would you do without me, eh?"

"Find another fuck?" Brendan teased but he was smiling.

"You won't find better than me, love" Ste said proudly, shimmying out of his trousers.

"Mmm" Brendan snaked his hand around his neck, bringing their mouths together.

Ste felt a flutter in his stomach that he didn't think had to do with arousal. He really liked Brendan, there was something about him. Suddenly the idea of leaving him didn't seem right. Ste only hoped there would be another reason after they found Vinnie for him to stick around. As Brendan's tongue probed into his mouth, Ste forgot such thoughts and let his body take over.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

A few weeks passed by. Brendan began to wonder what life was like before Stephen was in it. As a rule, he never let his lovers get too close to him and yet somehow Stephen had wormed his way in. It wasn't just attraction and intrigue anymore, as it had mainly been to start with. Brendan felt a certain level of affection for the boy, as well as an ever-growing sense of protectiveness.

He had been looking for Vinnie for all this time as well but there was no luck yet. In a sadistic way, Brendan was glad. He didn't wish the boy harm, far from it, but anything that kept Stephen with him that little bit longer was a bonus. Plus… Brendan didn't like the sound of Vinnie's attentions towards Stephen. It made him feel tense at the thought of someone else occupying Stephen's heart. His body was a hurdle Brendan simply had to deal with, but the idea of someone holding Stephen at night, being his confidant, seeing him smile every day… no. Brendan didn't want someone else to swoop in and take that away from him.

It was irrational of course; they'd only known each other a few weeks really but it felt as though they'd known each other a lifetime. Stephen came out with him each day to work, unless he was situated in the office, which was rare in itself. He had been quiet at first on their drives but now that he knew Brendan a little better, he was a chatty little bastard.

Sometimes he would even help catching people out; not that Brendan would ever tell his boss this. He played several roles: the minx, who purred and batted his eyelashes to warm people up before Brendan hit them with the tough questioning. The confidante: who pretended he was held in custody too with a wink and a "what you in for?" And Brendan's favourite, the sassy one, who had a comeback for everything and a disapproving scowl that he fixed at criminals with deadly precision.

Brendan often found himself wondering about the boy; about how he had gotten into that way of life. He wouldn't tell him anything though. Brendan tried a few times in bed at night but Stephen would simply turn away from him and push back against him, prompting a natural conclusion that left Brendan wondering what his question was in the first place.

He sometimes wondered how Stephen saw their arrangement. He had used sex for gain for such a long time, how did that distinguish from what they were doing? Brendan knew he felt like he owed him by staying with him but it couldn't be farther from the truth. Brendan owed _him_, for coming into his life and lighting it up and making Brendan crazy, in a good way.

He tried to talk to him again after they'd just had a rather vigorous time together somewhere in the kitchen. Stephen had crawled over to the bed, slumping down on his pillow and closing his eyes. Brendan snuck up on him, kissing his neck and nibbling his earlobe playfully. Stephen giggled, batting him away.

"Sleep now" he said reasonably. "It's late"

"No fair" Brendan murmured, resting his hand on his neck, stroking the soft strands of hair there.

"Bren…" Stephen mumbled. He'd taken to calling him that sometimes.

Brendan sighed, withdrawing his hand. "I just wanna talk"

"About what?" Stephen asked, curling in on himself.

"You" Brendan said plainly. "I don't know anything about ye!"

Stephen stiffened in his arms. "Nothing to tell"

"Bullshit" Brendan said, attempting to turn him over. Stephen remained unmoveable. "Come on, Stephen"

Stephen shuffled away from him in the bed. "I'm tired"

Brendan sighed, rubbing his temple agitatedly. "I just want to know more about ye, is that so bad?"

Silence.

"Stephen?"

Stephen twitched a little. He wasn't asleep.

"Fine" Brendan crossed his arms, staring resolutely at the ceiling. A few moments later, he felt Stephen's arm across his belly, his head on his shoulder. He looked up at him with doe eyes, soft and sad. Brendan already felt his frustration ebbing away.

"I don't mean to pry" he told him quietly. "I just want to know who ye are"

"Why?"

Brendan considered this. "I like ye, a lot. I want ye to…" Brendan frowned.

"Stick around?" Stephen asked, a smile gracing his lips.

"Yeah" Brendan said, nodding.

Stephen's eyebrows knitted together momentarily. "I can tell you that… my last name is Hay. I used to live in Chester and then I moved here, to London. I have…" Stephen paused then. "I have children"

Brendan looked at him in complete surprise. "Ye do?"

Stephen nodded. "Boy and a girl. They're my… everything" Stephen's expression was blank. He was hiding something.

"Where are they now?" Brendan asked carefully.

"With their mother"

"Do ye see them?"

"Not often" Stephen replied, his jaw tightening.

"What happened?"

"I…" he stopped short. "It's hard to talk about"

Brendan gave him a gentle squeeze. "Go on"

Stephen sighed. "Me and Amy, their mother, we had a… tricky time of it" Stephen looked down at his fingernails. "I did some things I'm not proud of. But in the end, we worked things out and we're friends now, the best of friends. Or we were"

Brendan remained silent, allowing him to continue.

"I couldn't get a job, no one believed in me enough I guess. I worked as a chef for a bit but the owner got into some trouble and that all fell through. So then I started… you know. Amy hated it. But what other choice was there? I couldn't let them starve, could I? But she just couldn't accept it, it was too dangerous for her and the kids. She told me to go out on my own for a while and sort myself out. Obviously I refused and she got really mad, forced me out. So I came here, Danny found me out, I met Vinnie… then he… disappeared. Now I'm just hanging on, seeing the kids every few months and giving them whatever I can and using the rest to eat" Stephen took a deep breath. "Once again I've said far too much"

"No" Brendan shook his head, his voice hoarse. "Ye have had a terrible time"

"Yeah" Stephen closed his eyes, his lashes wet with unshed tears.

Brendan cleared his throat. "I have kids too"

Stephen opened his eyes in surprise. "Yeah?"

"Two boys" Brendan said, thinking of them fondly. "They're back in Ireland with their mother"

"Rough break up?"

"Ye could say that" Brendan sighed.

"What are we like, eh?" Stephen laughed.

"Least we-" Brendan cut himself off, feeling foolish.

"Least we what?" Stephen grinned. "Have each other?"

Brendan rolled his eyes. "Don't get soft now"

"You'll be saying you love me next" Stephen giggled. Brendan smiled, saying nothing. "Can we sleep now then?"

"Mm I suppose"

Stephen kissed the tip of his nose sweetly. "Night, Bren"

He turned over, pulling Brendan's arm with him. He fell asleep quickly but Brendan remained awake for some time, thinking over Stephen's words.

The next morning, Brendan was woken up by his phone ringing. He slipped out of bed, padding over to his jacket and fishing it out of his pocket.

"Brady" he said gruffly. It was his colleague from work, he had news about Vinnie, finally.

"It's not good news, mate…"

Brendan gritted his teeth. "Go on"

Xxx

Ste woke up to a hand on his scalp, stroking his hair away from his face. He looked up sleepily at Brendan, feeling himself smile contently.

"Hey, you" he said softly.

Brendan smiled tightly back at him. There was something wrong. His eyes were clouded, troubled. Ste sat up quickly in bed, shaking Brendan's hand away.

"What is it?"

"I had a phone call about Vinnie…" Brendan began carefully.

Ste felt a lump rising in his throat. "Yeah?"

"My mate had some contacts in the area where ye said ye had seen Vinnie last. It didn't take long after that to find out what happened, but he's been away ye see and-"

"Just tell me, Brendan" Ste said tightly.

"I'm sorry, Stephen. He died"

Ste felt himself exhale and then the next thing he knew, he was lying in Brendan's lap, blinking in confusion.

"Ye passed out" Brendan told him. He was stroking his hair again.

"Are you sure?" Ste asked and he knew Brendan realised he wasn't talking about passing out.

"Positive. They found him some time ago, his family were informed once they found them. They had a little funeral for him in his hometown"

"Liverpool" Ste said shakily.

"We can go there, if ye want. Talk to them, visit him"

Ste remained numb, unable to respond.

"Danny's gonna pay for this" Brendan said suddenly and Ste looked at him in surprise.

"Did you care about him too? Was it the same guy?"

Brendan bowed his head. "My mate sent a picture. Same guy" his knuckles whitened where they clung to Ste's t-shirt.

"Stay away from Danny" Ste muttered darkly.

"I can't do that"

"You're a policeman, you have to. Can you arrest him?"

Brendan shook his head furiously. "No proof. He covered his tracks well"

Ste took a moment to let this sink in.

"Hey, ye will be alright, won't ye?" Brendan asked, resuming the action of his hand. "I can get ye something if ye want, something to eat?"

Ste shook his head. "Not hungry"

"Ye gotta eat something though"

"Have you?"

"I'm alright, ye need the food more than me"

Ste sighed, an idea taking hold of him. "We haven't got anything in"

"I can pop to the shop across the road" Brendan said reasonably. "What do ye fancy?"

"Anything"

"Alright, I won't be long, yeah?" Brendan hesitated before kissing Ste's forehead. Ste closed his eyes, the tears beginning to fall. He brushed them away hastily as Brendan went through the door. He went to the window, watching him cross the street. Once he was safely inside the shop, Ste hastily re-dressed himself and fled.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: As you'll probably realise straight away, there are some flashbacks in this chapter. Also certain parts of Vinnie's character are devised from Empathist's fics.

Chapter Five

It had been a slow couple of months for Brendan. He didn't acquire many lovers; he rarely had the time with his job, but now and again he'd get that itch. Normally the best course of action was to hit the nearest bar in town. He didn't like calling past lovers for second encounters; when they were done, that was it. And so he had found himself in a small, respectable bar not far from home. He'd frequented it a few times in the past year. It was a nice place for conversation and cheap drinks, hence the often younger clientele.

It wasn't that Brendan actively sought out younger lovers; they tended to gravitate towards him. He wasn't sure if it was because he was a police officer and the novelty of power and influence attracted them to him or if it was simply his own charms. Of course he always made sure they were of age and protection was a must at all times.

Normally they would hover around the bar in groups and Brendan would scope them out, looking for an in. Tonight however he was fortunate enough to catch the eye of a young lad on his own; blond hair, skinny, pale blue eyes. He looked unsure of himself and his own attractiveness. Brendan watched him out of the corner of his eye for a while. He rarely made the first move. The young lad looked like he was searching for something, or someone. His eyes kept darting in different directions nervously. Brendan began to consider that he was a lost cause until he shuffled in his direction. Close up he had magnificent eyelashes and a smooth face. Brendan gave him a measured look.

"Can I help ye, son?"

"Fancy buying me a drink?"

"Forward" Brendan said, smirking a little. He nodded to the bartender. "Ye aren't underage?"

"I'm twenty" he said smoothly.

Brendan doubted this but he said no more about it. "Ye got a name, kid?"

"Vinnie Ryan"

"Vincent, eh?" Brendan looked him over. "Where are ye mates?"

"Didn't bring any"

"Oh?"

"I operate better alone" Vinnie leaned against the bar, looking up at Brendan through his lashes. "How about you?"

"Same" Brendan pushed his drink towards him. Vinnie reached for it, gulping it down like he hadn't drunk anything in days. This gave Brendan pause. "Are ye from around here?" he sensed a Liverpool accent.

"Nah, just visiting a while. Trying to raise some money to move back home and go to college"

Brendan raised his eyebrows. "Ye ain't got parents for that?"

Vinnie's smile faltered. "We don't get on anymore"

Brendan looked away, sensing that the kid needed a moment.

"You wanna get out of here?" Vinnie asked, a little too eagerly. Brendan was beginning to sense something wasn't quite right.

"What for?"

"You know…" Vinnie blushed. He seemed jittery, shaky. Brendan began to notice how small he really was, how underfed. He'd seen cases like this on the job; young people running away from home, out on the streets.

Brendan frowned at him. "Ye do this for a living, son?"

Vinnie looked startled. "What do you mean?"

Brendan looked at him levelly. "Ye know what I mean"

"Are you a…" Vinnie faltered as Brendan flashed him his badge at his belt. "I'm sorry!" Vinnie was about to make a dash for it but Brendan held him back.

"I'm off duty, don't panic" Vinnie relaxed and Brendan let go of his arm. "Look, why don't I buy ye something to eat? Ye look like ye need it"

Vinnie stared at him suspiciously. "Why?"

Brendan shrugged, hardly knowing why himself. "I feel like it"

Vinnie slowly began to smile and it lit up his entire face. "How can I say no to that?"

Xxx

"Stephen?" Brendan dropped the shopping bag on the table. "Hey, where ye hiding?" Brendan stalked around the flat, looking in each room. It didn't take long. "Shit!" he hastily grabbed his car keys and threw open the door, cursing all the way down the stairs.

Xxx

Ste didn't know where he was heading exactly. It felt like he'd been walking for hours and the rain certainly wasn't helping. He'd gone to all of Danny's old haunts but they were mostly deserted. After a while he grew tired and sat on the floor within an alleyway, putting his hood up against the rain. He wrapped his arms around himself and shivered, beginning to regret his vendetta into the unknown.

Xxx

Vinnie wolfed down his meal with a gusto that made Brendan smile. He'd brought him to one of those fast food restaurants and currently Vinnie was gulping down a large coke and finishing off a burger and chips. Brendan was neglecting his own meal to watch him but soon enough hunger overrode that need and he was wolfing down his burger with the same enthusiasm this young lad showed who hadn't eaten in possibly days. Vinnie paused on the last quarter, reluctantly tucking it into a napkin.

"What ye doing?"

"My friend, he'll want something too"

"I thought ye didn't do friends"

"Well this guy's special"

Brendan raised an eyebrow. "Finish the burger, ye can take yer friend another one"

"I couldn't-"

"No arguments" Brendan said sternly. Vinnie nodded, eagerly finishing off his meal.

Xxx

Brendan drove around idly, hardly caring the direction he went in. Stephen couldn't have gotten far; Brendan had only been gone a few minutes. As the hours passed however and the darkened sky began to unnerve him, Brendan decided to abandon the car and cover more ground on foot. He'd never spot him in this darkness anyway.

He'd tried to keep a level head while he'd been driving but now that he was out in the open his emotions that he normally kept carefully guarded, erupted.

"Stephen!" he yelled, ignoring passing pedestrians. "Stephen!" He didn't know what he thought it would achieve, Stephen could be anywhere by now. Brendan felt himself shiver; his jacket was soaked through and his hair was plastered flat to his forehead. He imagined how cold Stephen would be in his tiny jumper and the thought spurred him on. "STEPHEN!"

He paused in the middle of the street, angering several passers by. Brendan gave them his best look, making them balk under his gaze. It suddenly occurred to him where Stephen might go. It was a long shot but it was the best he had. He ran back to his car, turning the heating on full blast and driving full speed ahead, sirens blaring.

Xxx

"Feel better now?" Brendan asked. Vinnie smiled at him, carefully placing his friends burger in his jacket pocket.

"Much, thank you"

"Listen, ye should go home, don't ye think?"

Vinnie looked away, troubled. "I can't. I'd rather spend a lifetime on the streets than be around my step dad, or my brothers"

Brendan tilted his head to the side. "Even so… this isn't the place for a young lad like you"

Vinnie shrugged. "I can take care of myself"

"Sure" Brendan grinned, handing him a piece of paper with his number on. "If ye ever change ye mind, I can help"

Vinnie laughed. "I'll bear that in mind, thanks" Vinnie turned to go but then paused. "You didn't tell me your name?"

"Brendan. Brendan Brady"

Vinnie smiled. "See you around, Brendan"

Xxx

Ste was just considering moving when he saw a shadow approaching. He curled up into a ball, his face in between his knees. He was startled when he felt a pair of strong arms around him and a familiar scent filling his nostrils.

"Bren?"

"Jesus, Stephen! Why did ye run off for?" Brendan wrapped his jacket around him hastily.

"I wanted to find him"

"Danny? Are ye nuts? Ye could get yerself killed!"

"I don't care!" Ste said, his teeth chattering around the words. It rather ruined the impact.

"Well I do!" Brendan retorted angrily.

"Why?" Ste pushed him away, wiping furiously at his eyes. "What the hell do you want from me?"

Brendan stepped back, astonished. "I just want to help"

"What for? What good will it do? We couldn't save Vinnie, could we? He was a good guy! It isn't fair!"

"Stephen…" Brendan pulled him against his chest but Ste struggled against him.

"No, no! I can't do this… I can't!"

"Do what? Would ye stop for fucks sake? What's gotten into ye?"

"You know what!"

"I'm sorry about Vinnie, alright? There's nothing either of us could have done"

"It's not just that!" Ste raged, standing up. "You knew him, did he mean anything to you?"

"We-" Brendan considered this. After that night with the burger he'd only seen Vinnie a few times. He never paid for it but he and Vinnie appreciated the company. Brendan broke it off when Vinnie began to get attached. It was too much then. He didn't know why it was different now when history seemed to be repeating itself. Unless-

"Fuck sake, Brendan! Can't you see?"

"What am I supposed to see?" Brendan looked at him, both of them dripping wet and shivering. "Please explain it to me"

"I feel awful, really awful"

Brendan took a step towards him but Ste flinched away.

"Why?"

"Because Vinnie's dead and all I can think about is you"

Brendan stopped advancing, his outstretched hand falling to his side.

"I mourned for him every day since he went missing and I feel awful and heartbroken that he's gone. But then there's you, and you're all I see. I can't see straight when I'm with you, I can't see anything when I'm not"

"What are ye…"

"I'm in love with you. I love you" Ste gave a sort of half-gasp, half-laugh. "It's mental, I barely know you but I know how I feel and I can't pretend it isn't there and that I don't want this. It scares the shit out of me, needing you like I do"

"Stephen-"

"You're the only one who ever gave me a chance you know. To prove I'm not a waste of space. You took care of me, you let me by my own person. You've done more for me in these past few weeks than my parents did for me in twenty-two years"

"Stephen, listen-"

"Don't tell me I'm crazy, I know what this is. And you can't-"

Brendan did the only thing he could to shut him up, he kissed him, long and hard. The rain splattered around them, soaking them even more but neither of them cared. Brendan broke the kiss and pushed their foreheads together, his breathing ragged.

"Ye idiot, I love ye too"

Ste choked out a breath, his smile bright and warm. He could feel his cheeks flush. He knew he looked a mess but he didn't care. Brendan had him in his arms and in a dark, dark world, it was all Ste needed right now.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Final chapter! Thank you to everyone who has been reading, I really appreciate it :)

Chapter Six

Brendan barely got his key in the door with Stephen draped all over him, kissing his mouth, his face, his neck.

"Eager aren't ye?" Brendan murmured, deeply amused.

Stephen cupped Brendan's crotch, making his eyes widen. "Aren't you?" he practically purred, pushing Brendan through the door.

They landed easily on the bed; Stephen straddling Brendan's lap in moments and continuing his assault of kisses. Brendan's hands cupped his buttocks, squeezing tightly. He pulled off Stephen's wet shirt that clung to him in all the right places and tossed it to the side. Brendan sat up and allowed Stephen to do the same to him before being pushed backwards and pinned to the bed.

"I'm going to fuck you, Brady" Stephen growled, his eyes dark with pleasure. Brendan couldn't help grinning at him; he sounded no more intimidating than an angry kitten.

"Give it yer best shot" Brendan replied, playing along. Stephen kissed down his chest, teasing his tongue against one of his nipples, his hands splayed across Brendan's stomach.

Stephen removed his trousers and boxers, reaching for himself. It always gave Brendan intense satisfaction watching Stephen pleasure himself. He laid back, sucking on his fingers until they were wet with saliva and began circling his entry provocatively. Brendan's eyes remained fixed on him, his cock straining with the effort to not plunge straight inside.

"You want in?" Stephen asked him, his voice a low thrum.

"Ye know I do" Brendan said, stalking forwards on his hands and knees.

"Kiss me first" Stephen smiled seductively, his eyes half-lidded.

"With pleasure"

The intensity of the kiss knocked them both backwards, allowing Brendan to position himself between Stephen's legs. Stephen gasped as Brendan pushed inside, his fingers curling around Brendan's shoulders. What followed was a multitude of gasps and moans, Stephen's flexibility coming into play as he wrapped his legs around Brendan's shoulders easily, grinning up at him all the while.

Stephen climaxed first; his orgasm sending him bucking against Brendan convulsively and tightening around him. It didn't take long for Brendan to follow suit after that.

They lay panting on the bed together, bodies gleaming with sweat. Brendan turned his head to look at him, a half smile playing on his lips.

"Maybe one day we should get out of here"

"Out of where? London?" Stephen frowned.

Brendan pushed the hair away from his eyes. "Yeah, maybe go to Chester?"

Stephen froze, looking at Brendan suspiciously. "You know Amy lives there, with the kids"

"Exactly" Brendan nodded, looking at him seriously. "Ye should be with yer children, Stephen"

Stephen looked away, troubled. "I guess so. But it's a lot to ask of you"

Brendan shrugged. "Besides my job, I have no real ties here. My sis lives Chester way anyway"

"Yeah?"

Brendan nodded, taking his wrist and giving it a squeeze. "Don't be scared, it'll be alright"

Stephen smiled weakly at him. "You haven't met Amy" he laughed nervously but his eyes were glinting happily.

Brendan leaned forwards to kiss him once more before manoeuvring himself out of bed. "Ah, we knocked a picture onto the floor" he chuckled. Stephen looked above, his Adam's apple bobbing as he laughed.

"Trust us, eh?"

Brendan walked over to one of his drawers. "Has the pin came out, Stephen?"

"Yeah" Stephen replied, standing on the bed to look. "Sorry"

"No bother, I'll hammer it in later" Brendan said, putting the hammer on the counter top. "But for now I'll get us something to eat" He'd only gone a few steps when there was a banging on the door. He glanced at Stephen, throwing his clothes on quickly before stepping towards it, hesitating. "Who is it?" he asked. Stephen was just slipping his top back on when Brendan put his ear against the door. "Hello?" Without warning, the door began to shake with the effort of someone throwing themselves against it. Brendan immediately stepped back, reaching for his gun on the table.

Stephen leapt off the bed, standing by his side. Brendan pushed him hastily behind him at the same moment the door crashed open and Danny appeared, smirking at them.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

Brendan kept his cool; he could feel Stephen shaking behind him.

"Find out what, Danny boy?"

"You went looking for answers, Officer" Danny shut the door after himself. "About young Vinnie"

Stephen stopped shaking.

"It's my duty to look into potential criminal acts" Brendan said smoothly, willing Stephen to step back. He didn't.

"You could land me into murky waters" Danny said, keeping his expression neutral.

"Not my problem" Brendan said darkly. "Now unless there's anything else, ye can go now"

Danny grinned nastily, looking behind Brendan at Stephen. "You keeping him as a pet, are you?"

"Shut yer mouth" Brendan warned, his voice low.

"Shame really, I always thought him and Vinnie…" Danny trailed off, stepping closer. "Or was that you? I forget"

"Get out of here, Danny" Stephen said harshly. Brendan grabbed his arm reflexively.

"Oh, it speaks!" Danny said, clapping his hands together. "What else can you get it to do?"

Stephen made a movement towards him but Brendan gripped him tighter.

"I mean it, Danny, get out of here"

"Or what?" Danny sneered.

Brendan brought his gun to eye level, taking the safety off. "Want to find out?"

"You gonna shoot me? Again?" Danny shook his head. "We all know you aren't a clear shot"

"That was intentional" Brendan said coldly. "Don't think I'll make that mistake again"

Danny laughed; it sounded hollow to Brendan's ears.

"You think you've got it in you to kill a man, Officer?" Danny shook his head. "See, I don't think so"

"I've had to before, part of the job"

Danny raised his eyebrows. "I don't believe you"

"Believe what ye like" Brendan said, his body tensed and ready. "Don't think I won't"

Danny's smile didn't fade. "You know, it was almost too easy covering up Vinnie's death. You read the paperwork didn't you?" Brendan shook his head. "Car crash" Danny started walking to the side. Brendan moved to block Stephen from view. "Pays to have people on the inside, you'd know" Danny's eyes were glazed over with glee.

"Why do it?" Brendan asked slowly.

Danny shrugged. "Because I can"

"That isn't a reason"

"Little prick was getting too big for his boots" Danny said, his voice taking on a colder tone. "Tried it on with me"

"I don't believe that" Stephen said from behind Brendan. "Vinnie would never-"

"Well, he had his reasons of course. He thought it would distract my attention from you"

"Me?" Stephen looked at him with wide eyes.

"I was ready to cut you loose, send you on your way" the threat was clear in Danny's voice. "You were making things too complicated for business"

"That's no reason to-"

"I have _every _reason to" Danny interrupted. "Vinnie didn't agree, blatantly"

"So you killed him" Stephen said, his voice dull and lifeless.

"For the most part, yeah. Does that make you feel better?"

There was silence. Brendan realised a second too late that Stephen had already shook himself free of his grasp. He was lunging for Danny faster than Brendan could react. Danny's weight was a clear advantage; he had Stephen around the neck in moments; Stephen put up a good fight however.

"Drop the gun" Danny warned. Brendan did so immediately.

"No one needs to get hurt" Brendan said, his tone dangerous.

"Is that so?" Danny tightened his hold on Stephen's neck.

"Well, perhaps I should have been clearer. _We _don't need to be hurt, you however…" Brendan tackled them both to the floor, with some difficultly. Danny, in his surprise, lost his grip on Stephen, who rolled out of harms way. Brendan had his hands around Danny's neck, clamping down hard.

"You will regret this" Danny choked out. "I'll kill him, _your little friend_, the minute your back is turned" he kicked out at Brendan's crotch. Brendan rolled to the side in agony and it gave Danny the opportunity to reach for Stephen, absolute loathing in his gaze. Stephen struggled but he was much smaller than Danny. Brendan's heart almost stopped in that split second he made his decision. Pulling himself up, he reached for the hammer and brought it down on Danny once, hard.

Danny rolled to the side, blood colouring his jacket. Brendan breathed hard, his eyes wide with disbelief. Stephen scuttled towards him, clinging to him for dear life.

"We have to go, Brendan. Now!" he tried to pull Brendan to his feet but Danny wasn't finished yet. He pushed Stephen roughly to the side, his hands finding Brendan's throat. Brendan felt the life being choked out of him. He could feel his eyes bulging and desperately trying to seek Stephen's. He wouldn't even have the breath to say goodbye.

Brendan had always thought in his final moments he would think of those who mattered to him, that his life would flash before his eyes like a filmstrip. But the reality was different entirely. Brendan felt blank; he was simply sad. There was no room for any other emotion.

Before he had time to really slip into unconsciousness, the pressure on his throat lifted and he was able to breathe again. He spluttered for several moments before he smelt the blood and looked up to see Stephen, clutching the hammer in both hands, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Stephen…" Brendan croaked, seeing Danny's blood stained hair out of the corner of his eye.

"I had to" Stephen said blankly, dropping the weapon to the floor. Brendan caught him before he did the same.

"It's okay" Brendan said, clasping him to his chest. "It's okay, I'll sort this"

He sent Stephen to the bathroom to shower before he set to work. Danny was dead all right and Brendan knew exactly what the police would look for. It took a long time, especially by himself. Luckily it was late and Brendan had the cover of darkness to move. When he returned home he went straight to the shower himself, putting his and Stephen's clothes in a black sack to deal with later.

Stephen was sat cross-legged on Brendan's bed, completely still.

"Stephen?" Brendan asked hesitantly. Stephen didn't respond. "We have to leave"

Stephen turned his head towards him. "What?"

"We can't stay here, I've covered our tracks but…" Brendan ran a hand through his hair.

"I messed up" Stephen choked, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No, ye didn't" Brendan rushed towards him, taking him in his arms. "My blow did most of the damage, he wouldn't have lasted long. Trust Danny to have some fight in him even at the end"

Stephen shook his head numbly. "It was me. I did it"

"It was both of us" Brendan said firmly.

"It had to be that way" Stephen said faintly. "It had to be"

Brendan was beginning to lose his grip on reality, he held Stephen tighter. "We have to leave tonight"

Stephen bowed his head, he gave the barest hint of a nod. Brendan began packing a bag hastily; he didn't have much of sentimental value but he took whatever he had room for, as well as dealing with their bloodied clothes. He would deal with work at a later time; right now he needed to get Stephen out of here.

They would have to go on foot to the underground station; Brendan didn't want to leave a trace. He hoped his absence could go unnoticed for a few days at least. He was by the door when he realised Stephen hadn't moved from the bed since he'd started packing. With a sigh he went towards him, sitting on the bed beside him.

"Stephen?" Brendan touched his shoulder tentatively. He didn't even flinch. "We need to go"

"I can't" Stephen said, his voice hoarse from crying. "I have to hand myself in"

"No" Brendan said firmly, gripping his shoulder a little too hard. "Stephen, ye can't"

"Why not?" Stephen turned to him with red-rimmed eyes. "I killed someone"

"_We _killed someone" Brendan corrected him. "Ye don't think Danny would have killed ye? Or gone after everyone ye most care about? Don't underestimate him, I know his type"

"It doesn't make it right" Stephen said blankly.

"No, but we can make a fresh start now, put yer old life behind ye"

Stephen looked at him once more, the barest hint of hope in his expression. "We can?"

"Of course" Brendan said vehemently, grasping Stephen's hands in his own and bringing them towards his lips to kiss. "I love ye" he said, a little desperately.

Stephen's face warmed a little. "I love you too, Bren. He would have killed you" Stephen's eyes clouded over once more. "I had that choice and I took it, and I can't be sorry for saving your life"

Brendan took him into his arms, squeezing his eyes shut. "We're gonna be okay, I promise ye. I'll look after ye"

"We'll look after each other" Stephen agreed, his smaller arms reaching to wrap themselves around Brendan's waist.

Brendan laughed with intense relief, the reaction distant from his body. "I can change careers" he noted.

Stephen looked up in surprise. "You don't like being a cop?"

Brendan shrugged. "It has its perks but overall… no. I wouldn't mind running my own business, a club or something" Brendan pondered this. "I've always wanted to be a pilot"

Stephen grinned, taking Brendan's hand. "You can be whatever you want to be"

"And so can you" Brendan told him seriously. "Do ye trust me?"

"Always"

"Are ye ready to go?"

Stephen nodded bravely, rising to his feet. He was a little unsteady so Brendan wrapped an arm around his waist, his bag in his other hand.

"This is probably the first time I've come quietly" Stephen whispered, smiling in that way he did.

Brendan chuckled, pulling him against him as he closed the door. "And it will be the last"


End file.
